Armed Forces of Istalia
The Armed Forces of the Istalian Empire (Istalian: Forze Armate dell'Impero Istaliano), also Imperial Armed Forces of Istalia, are the ensemble of the militar branches of the Istalian Empire, entrust to defend the nation and to respond to the exigence of the projection capabilities of the Istalian Forces. The Supreme Commander-in-Chief of the armed forces is the Emperor. The Ministry of Defense is responsible for the administrative and operational leadership of the armed forces. The Chief of Defence Staff is responsible for the day-to-day military management of the armed forces. Also if the National Gendarmerie is one of the Armed Forces, it has also police functions, and for this it depends both by the Minister of Defence and by the Minister of Internal Affairs, while to the top of the Armed Force there is a General Commander (Istalian: Comandante Generale della Gendarmeria Nazionale). Since the end of 42nd century the Istalian Armed Forces are considered among the most powerful, making Istalia one of the Great Power of Terra with the capabilities to project its force all over the world, to maintain bases and contingents abroad and a consisten strategic nuclear arsenal deployable by the Army, the Navy and the Air Force, making the nation a so called Triad Nuclear Power. Organization Emperor The Emperor is the Supreme Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces of Istalian Empire and Chairman of the Supreme Security Council of the Empire which is the primary senior level decision and policy making body for the National Defense which oversees also on the national intelligence activity. Supreme Security Council of the Empire The Supreme Security Council of the Empire (Istalian: Consiglio Supremo per la Sicurezza dell'Empire) (acronym: CSSE) is the highest institutional body to advise and assist the Prime Minister on national security and foreign policy. The Council also serves the Premier as the main arm for coordinating these policies among the various government agencies. It overseeing all issues related to national security, intelligence coordination, and defence strategy. The terms of reference of the CSSE are to consider matters relating to national security, foreign policy, defence, international relations and international development, resilience, energy and resource security. It is presided by the Emperor and formed by the Prime Minister, the Minister of the Defence, the Minister of Foreign Affairs, the Minister of Internal Affairs, the Minister of the Finance, the Minister of Trade and Industry, the Chief of Defence Staff, the General Director of the Executive Department for Intelligence and Security Services (DESIS), the Secretary of the Prime Minister for the National Security and His Majesty's Secretary for the Defense Affairs, who acts as Secretary of the CSSE and supervise the affairs of the Supreme Security Council on a daily basis. Minister of Defence The Minister of Defence has the task of overseeing the coordination of Istalian defense. He is responsible for reporting to the National Assembly and to His Majesty's Secretary for the Defense Affairs the military implications of Istalia, the distribution of military spending, the state of implementation of national defense programs. Chief of the Defence Staff The Chief of the Defence Staff (Italian: Capo di Stato Maggiore della Difesa) is an officer of the Armed Forces, who directly dependents on the Minister of Defence and is the summit of the ministry's technical and operational area. The Chief of Defense is a Military of the Istalian Army, Navy or Air Force, who, to be appointed, must have at least the grade of Generale di Corpo d'Armata (Lieutenant General) or the correspond ranks of the Navy and Air Force. Once appointed, the Chief of Defence Staff assume the rank of Generale or Ammiraglio (General or Admiral), which insigna has four stars. The Chief of Defense, following the directives imposed by the Minister of Defence, is responsible for the planning, predisposition and use of the armed forces and prepares, after hearing the heads of state of the various armed forces and the Commander General of the National Gendarmerie, the overall financial and operational planning, and defines the resulting technical-financial programs. In addition, the Chief of Defense staff ensures relations with the corresponding military authorities of other states. To carry out his duties, the Chief of Defence has a defence staff and uses the Interforce Operations High Command (Istalian: Alto Comando Operativo Interforze). From the Chief of Defence hierarchically depend on the Chiefs of Staff of Armed Forces. The four branches of Istalian Armed Forces Imperial Army The Imperial Army of Istalia is the ground component of the armed forces of Istalia. For most part of the Istalian history the Army has been the main force of Istalia defense, oriented to the defense of the national territory. Since the 42nd century, together with the other forces, also the Istalian Army was reformed and equiped to be adapted to the new needs of the Country and to the new international role of Istalia. The Army is equiped with the best tecnologic equipement and can boast among their means the state of art of the armoured vehicles like battle tank and other fighter armoured and logistic vehicles. Imperial Navy The Imperial Navy of Istalia is one of the most powerful and advanced of the world, became the branch on which the istalian governments, during the first half of the 41st century and all the next century, has invested the greatest efforts. The national needs related to the increasing power and influence on the international stage have driven a total reform of the national navy which from a navy oriented exclusively to the defence of the nation, it became a force oriented to the projection of the force all over the world. At the end of the 42nd century the Istalian navy can count on six super-carriers and on dozens and dozens of battle units including LHD, destroyers, frigates, attack submarines and advanced offshore multipurpose patrol ship with capacities close to those of the most advanced frigates and since the middle of the 42nd century the nation has equipped itself with powerful ballistic missile nuclear submarine. Two of the super-carriers with their respective tactical groups since the half of the 42nd century are permanently deployed at the Costa De Oro istalian Navy base, in Baltusia, after that the north seleyan nation became the most close military ally of Istalia. The best special forces of the istalian Armed Forces, the Naval Infantry Divisions "Brigata Marina Ingrisiani", known simply as "Ingrisiani", are part of the national Navy. Between the half of 45th and the half of 46th century, Istalia experienced a so vast and deep economic and political crisis which forced the Defense to put in reserve many strategical units of the Navy, first of all most part of the supercarriers and the strategic ballistic submarines. Since its foundation, however, the Empire, acknowledging the importance of the Navy for the Istalian projection capabilities, is undertaking the full rekovering of the Armed Forces. Imperial Air Force National Gendarmerie Size and Composition Main Defense Suppliers This is a list of the main domestic and foreign suppliers of the Istalian Defense: *Leonardi Industrial Group S.p.A. *Ajace Aeronautics *OTO Al-Mehara Armamenti *JetStream (Hutori) *Industrie Nepoli-Manavia High-Tech S.p.A. *Artanian Defense Group (Dorvish) *Reglair Flugzeugbau AG (Dorvish) *Quanzar Selecta High Systems *Turrinio Aeronautica S.p.A. *Fabbrica Illustre Armaiolo Yazid Veredda S.p.A. *Asvald Gruppen (Kazulia) Seats 250px|right|thumb|Travertine Palace The Ministry of Defence and some of the most important organs of the Istalian Armed Forces Commands are housed into the so called Defence Distric (Istalian: Quartiere della Difesa). The District is in the outskirts of Romula and is composed of several buildings of which the Travertine Palace (istalian: Palazzo di Travertino) is the largest and main one. The Palace hosts the Ministry of Defence, the Chief of Defence Staff, the Interforce Operations High Command and the Command of the Army. Category:Military Category:Armed Forces of Istalia